Izayoi no Tsuki ni Mae
Izayoi no Tsuki ni Mae (十六夜の月に舞え, roughly translated as "Dance in The Full Moon") is a song and eponymous digital single performed by Japanese actor, singer, and voice actor Shoko Nakagawa. The song celebrates the tenth anniversary of her solo singing career and acts as the collaboration theme song for Toukiden 2, which plays during promotional media and the ending credits; Nakagawa also voices Gwen in the same game. This song was made for Toukiden 2 with the game's music team, the melody even including arrangements of the series's main theme Melodies of Nakatsukuni. Nakagawa shared her hopes that players around the world will be riveted when they listen to Japanese traditional instruments blending with rock and Yuho Iwasato's lyrics in this song. Credits :Lyrics: Yuho Iwasato :Composition: Koji Goto (ck510), Hideki Sakamoto :Arrangement: Yasushi Asada :Sony Music Records label Lyrics Kanji= :目を醒ました夢なら ただ貫きたいだけ :もう一度見上げた空は 夜になる一歩手前で :夕闇色に滲み始めた 群青がやけに痛かった :どうでもいいことばかりを 思い出してしまうけど :泣き出しそうな笑顔が好きで あの日抱きしめたんだよね :あなたならどうするかな？　あなたならどうしたんだろなんて :行ったり来たりで　月がまた嗤うけど :生き残れ　生き抜くために　僕たちは息をしてる :傷ついて　一つ残らず　たとえ失くしてもまだ :終わりなんかじゃないのさ :いざ　十六夜の月に舞え　いま　気高き愛を見せろ :ねえ　守るべきものは何？　けれど守れないものに :うらはらなまま　哀しいくらい　誰も縛られてるんだね :もう二度と戻れないなら 朝を待つ遠い丘で :光を浴びたあの日の街を　胸に灼き付けたかった :花はいつも咲いてる　花はいつも咲き誇ってるよ :祈りのように　月にまた歌うなら :立ち上がれ　立ち向かえなきゃ　憎しみも手に入らない :きれいごと言うその前に　渡れ　イバラの森を :終わりなんかじゃないから :見たことない時代が待ってるから :僕らはいつかそこで何を見つけるだろう :生き残れ　生き抜くために　僕たちは息をしてる :傷ついて　一つ残らず　たとえ失くしてもまだ :生き残れ　生き抜くために　僕たちは息をしてる :傷ついて　一つ残らず　たとえ失くしてもまだ :終わりなんかじゃないのさ :いざ　十六夜の月に舞え　いま　気高き愛を見せろ |-|Romaji= :mewosamashita yume nara tada tsuranukitai dake :mouichido miageta sora wa yoru ni naru ippo-temae de :yuuyami-iro ni nijime hajimeta gunjou ga yakeni itakatta :doudemoiikoto bakari wo omoidashiteshimau kedo :nakidashisouna egao ga suki de aono hi dakishimetanda yo ne :anata nara dousurukana? anata nara doushitan darou nante :ittari-kitari de tsuki ga mata warau kedo :ikinore ikinuku tame ni bokutachi wa iki wo shiteru :kizutsuite hitotsu nokorazu tatoe nakushitemo mada :owarinanka janai no sa :iza izayoi no tsuki ni mae ima kedakaki ai wo miseru :nee mamorubekinowa nani? keredo wasurenaimono ni :ura wa urana mama kanashii kurai daremo shibareterunda ne :mounidoto modorenai nara asa wo matsu tooi oka de :hikari wo nobita ano hi no mura wo mune ni yaki-tsuketakatta :hana wa itsumo saiteru hana wa itsumo saki-hokotteru yo :inori no youni tsuki ni mata utau nara :tachi-agare tachi-mukae nakya nikushimi mo teniiranai :kireigoto iu sono mae ni watare ibara no mori wo :owarinanka janai kara :mitakotonai jidai ga matteru kara :bokura wa itsuka soko de nani wo mitsukeru darou :ikinore ikinuku tame ni bokutachi wa iki wo shiteru :kizutsuite hitotsu nokorazu tatoe nakushitemo mada :ikinore ikinuku tame ni bokutachi wa iki wo shiteru :kizutsuite hitotsu nokorazu tatoe nakushitemo mada :owarinanka janai no sa :iza izayoi no tsuki ni mae ima kedakaki ai wo miseru |-|English Translation= :If this is the dream I'm waking to, then I only want to stab it :I look up to the sky again. It was moments before nightfall :the sky seeped with the colors dusk. Azure bled into my eyes :I remembered a lot of stupid things about you, :but I loved your teary-eyed smile. We hugged that day, didn't we :What would you do now? What did you do at a time like this? :I go back and forth like this while the moon sneers at me :But I shall live. We breathe to survive :We hurt all over. But even if we're lost, :I know this won't be the end :I dance before the full moon. I'll show you the most noble of love :Hey, what is there to protect anyway? But if I admit that there is nothing to protect, :then I'd be idle and lonesome. Nobody would be attached to me :If I knew I couldn't ever come back, I would have waited on that distant hill till dawn :so I could have memories of that day with the village bathed in sunlight :Flowers will always bloom. Flowers are always in bloom. :If I could, I would sing this like a prayer to the moon :Stand up. We've got to rise up. Don't get caught up in hatred :Before you say that it's nonsense, cross that forest of thorns with me :Because this isn't the end for us :Because an era we've never seen is waiting for us :When we get there someday, what do you think we'll see? :Live. We breathe to survive :We hurt all over. But even if we're lost :Survive. We breathe to be alive :We hurt them, one by one, even if we're the ones who lose :Because we know that this isn't the end :I dance below the full moon. I'll show you a noble love External Links *Shoko-tan News post *Natalie Music news report *Official promotional video using song, TV commercial using song Category: Songs